Love, Flowers, and a Talking Bush
by Chirpdee
Summary: Jack wins Lyla's heart, but someone's jealous...


It was a bright sunny morning, and Jack was out watering his breadfruit seeds. The lovely summer day was a fresh new one, and at 6:00 in the morning Jack thought nothing could go wrong. The birds were chirping and the chickens were clucking, laying eggs as they normally do each morning. Little did he know what danger lurked in the shadows…  
  
Jack had his eye set on Lyla. He really liked her for her smile and charm… but most of all her pink hair. He picked a couple of Pink Cat Mint flowers out of the woods and merrily skipped over to Lyla's. He handed the flowers to the owner of the flower shop and she blushed and giggled.  
  
"He he… thanks! These are my favorite!" she exclaimed.  
  
Jack blushed in return. "Was really nothing Lyla… so…"  
  
They had their normal morning conversation. Jack talked about how well his breadfruits were doing while Lyla was focused on the subject of flowers.  
  
"I love flowers… they are so pretty, they smell really good too!" said Lyla.  
  
"So do I, don't you like that pretty pink one?" asked Jack.  
  
"The Pink Cat Mint? Of course! They are my absolute favorite!" said Lyla with a smile.  
  
Outside in the bushes lurked a creature… it happened to be human… and it was talking to itself…  
  
"NO! He can't be… what is he doing? Lyla's MINE!!!!" it exclaimed.  
  
Poor Tim was walking by and he shed a glance at the talking bushes and quickly ran away. This strange person certainly liked Lyla too… but who was he?  
  
Lyla spent a lot of time with Jack. She learned how to fish and farm. The romance was quickly kindling.. but even perfection has it's flaws…  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO!!!! Lyla is MINE!!! I must stop him… but that will blow my cover… no no no!!!"  
  
Little Tim walked by and glanced again at the talking bushes. He poked them with his shovel.  
  
"GET AWAY YOU CREEPY LITTLE DORK!" yelled the bushes.  
  
Tim ran as fast as he could, all the way home. He brought his big brother Bob back with him to the same bushes.  
  
"Bob! Bob! These bushes talk!" said Tim with a scared look on his face. Bob took the bush and looked through its branches. There was nobody there. Louis was standing nearby, working on his latest invention.  
  
"Did you see or hear these bushes talk?" Bob asked Louis.  
  
"No," said Louis, "I was inside! I just brought my newest invention, the nuclear bomb, out to test!"  
  
Bob looked at Louis with a suspicious look. He then walked off, back to his farm. Could Louis have been in those bushes?  
  
"That was so fun!" said Lyla as she walked out of the bar. "I have never seen anyone drink wine like that before!"  
  
"It's cool to drink wine while standing on your head, it gets all over you and you get a head rush, so people think you are drunk!" said Jack.  
  
Lyla giggled. She was having so much fun- and was really starting to like Jack, a lot more than her previous boyfriend… but she never told Jack that. She never told anyone that.  
  
The man in the bushes had had enough. Peering through the bushes, the brain behind his jealous eyes had to do something.  
  
"STOP!!!" yelled the man as he jumped out of the bushes. Lyla was shocked at what she saw. A man in green and beige, with a feather in his odd shaped hat, appeared before them. It was none other than Parsley.  
  
"You….have…done… enough…. JACK!!" said the enraged Parsley. "Lyla is MY girlfriend!"  
  
Jack was puzzled. Parsley was always nice to him… had something snapped in his brain?  
  
"Whoa, Parsley, have you had too much herb wine?" said Jack. "I never remember you going out with Lyla…"  
  
"It was in…Spring…we were so…so…happy together…" Parsley's eye shed a tear. "YOU MESSED IT ALL UP!!!" he yelled. "YOU CAME TO SAVE THIS STINKIN' VILLAGE!!" He turned to Lyla. "Don't you see, honey? We were ment to be together… I'm a botanist and you like flowers… we are a perfect match!"  
  
Lyla was furious. "We broke up, remember?!? You had WAY too much to drink one night, and you stomped on all my flowers!"  
  
"I was drunk…"  
  
"THAT'S THE WHOLE STINKIN POINT!" Lyla yelled to Parsley. "I just don't go for drunk guys…"  
  
"He looks drunk! Ha! A lie!"  
  
"No… he just drank wine while standing on his head!" argued Lyla.  
  
Jack was stuck in the middle of this. He didn't understand a think that was going on.  
  
Parsley, in his rage, went mad. "Instead of the plant hunter, I'll become the CROCODILE HUNTER!!! I'll change my name to Steve Irwin and go hunt crocodiles!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Just then, Louis dropped a hammer on his new invention while watching the argument. The troubles were gone, but so was the whole village. Everything left over lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
